


Of Jealousy

by Ashitawo



Series: Of Hostess Clubs and Coffee Shops [2]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 10:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashitawo/pseuds/Ashitawo
Summary: It was making Shige’s skin crawl. He had never really thought of himself as the jealous type.





	Of Jealousy

It was making Shige’s skin crawl. He had never really thought of himself as the jealous type. Perhaps occasionally the thought had entered his mind, but his past partners were always quick to return to his side, so the thought never stayed long. However, now was a different story.

“Would you like another drink?” Shige’s attention snapped back to the girl next to him, he gave a slight nod. The girl leaned in close, taking an appreciative sniff, “your cologne smells lovely.”

“Thank you,” he said suddenly nervous, his eyes darted back across the club to the table where Yuko was sitting a little too close to her customer, Shige’s eyes widened as he noticed the dark look that Yuko was shooting the girl next to him. The man she was with put a hand on her arm, pulling her closer and Yuko laughed, her attention immediately back as she flirted shamelessly with the older gentleman. Shige felt his insides clench again as he downed his drink.

The girl next to him was a brunette, with big eyes and soft pink lips. Her name was Ryoko. She leaned closer again, and for a very brief moment all the jealousy pent up under Shige’s skin evaporated. Yuko laughed a little too loud, and Shige’s attention was back on her, his jealousy snapping through his veins once again. The old man had an arm wrapped around her as he whispered in her ear but Yuko’s smile wasn’t reaching her eyes. She was staring intently at Shige’s table.

“Oh, I seem to be making Yuko-chan angry,” Ryoko’s breathy voice said near his ear and Yuko’s glare intensified to the point Shige had to suppress a shiver. “She’s cute when she’s mad.” Ryoko continued, brushing her fingers up Shige’s arm. Yuko leaned closer to the man, giving Shige a smirk as she placed her hand on the man’s thigh. Shige’s jaw clenched. He tore his eyes away from Yuko and focused on Ryoko who gave him a small smirk back.

“You’re cute when you’re angry too,” she said leaning even closer.

“Why are you doing this?” Shige murmured. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Yuko’s hand rise dangerously up the man’s thigh. Shige focused his eyes on Ryoko instead, reaching up to twirl a lock of her hair around his finger. Ryoko smiled.

“Because isn’t this fun?” she said, biting down on her bottom lip slightly.

-

Tegoshi was livid. He was gonna punch Yamada in the face for getting so close to Shige. The old man he was serving kept pulling him closer. At first he allowed it because he liked the dangerous glint in Shige’s eyes, the way his jaw clenched, the way his throat worked as he gulped his drinks faster and faster, but then Yamada Ryosuke noticed. So now here he was stuck in a game he no longer wanted to play while Yamada kept leaning too close, making Shige pay attention to his Ryoko instead of Yuko.

Tegoshi put a hand on the man’s thigh, smirking at Shige, his gaze intensified; Tegoshi shivered, he could feel himself starting to get hard under his skirt. Shige looked absolutely divine this way, predatory and dangerous. Ryoko leaned in whispering in Shige’s ear with a coy smile, and Shige turned his attention to her. Tegoshi felt his insides clench. If anyone should be on the receiving end of that glare it should be him and him alone. He watched as Ryoko smirked at Shige, Tegoshi could feel Shige’s eyes on him still so he ran his hand higher up the thigh of his guest. His eyes widened when he saw Shige lift his hand up to play with Ryoko’s hair.

Then he felt it, the old man had gotten closer still, tongue swiping at the space behind his ear and Tegoshi shivered in disgust.

-

Shige didn’t remember standing up or crossing the room to grab Yuko’s hand and pulling her out of the club, so the cold wind hitting him as they made their way out was a slap to the face.

“Shige you can’t just-” Shige cut her off with his lips. He kissed her hungry and angry, hands reaching to grab onto the frame in front of him, his hands pushing up Tegoshi’s skirt up feeling Tegoshi’s dick begin to harden. Yuko let out a whine as her fingers threaded through the hair at Shige’s nape, nails scratching lightly as she clutched. Shige needed more, Shige needed to make sure Yuko knew she belonged to him and only him. He kissed down her neck, nipping at the overly sensitive skin. His hand made its way into Yuko’s panties as he grinded his hips against her thigh. He pushed her against the brick wall his hips snapping against Yuko. He could still feel it: the rage, the jealousy coursing through his veins. Yuko moaned, low and needy, her hands running down Shige’s chest, making their way to the front of his pants to find Shige was already painfully hard. Shige flipped her over then, Tegoshi’s hands hitting the bricks, the faint pinpricks of pain shooting pleasure down her spine. Shige crouched, pulling Yuko’s panties down to her thighs before spreading her open. Yuko let out a loud moan, as Shige licked around her opening without warning.

“Shut up,” Shige growled, his hand coming down hard on Tegoshi’s ass, Tegoshi whimpered putting her hand over her mouth to help muffle herself as Shige continued to lick the tight ring of muscle. Shige covered his fingers in spit, before pushing one into Yuko. She bucked, her hand coming down to grab hold of herself in an effort to maximize the pleasure that was ringing through her veins. She let out a high-pitched whine as Shige spanked her again.

“Do not touch yourself, you’re not allowed to come until I tell you to.” Shige stood up then, draping himself along her back as he pushed a second finger into her warmth. “This is a punishment for touching another man,” he growled into her ear before licking the shell. Shige reached down to unbuckle his pants, pulling them down just enough to free himself. He pulled Yuko away from the wall, guiding her down until she was squatting down in front of him. Her skirt was pushed all the way up allowing the street light to capture the glistening of her precum. Yuko’s mouth hung open, as her chest heaved, Shige didn’t think he’d ever seen something so obscene. He grabbed himself firmly sliding into Yuko’s warm wet mouth. A groan climbed its way out as he thrusted, his nerves buzzing as Yuko pressed her tongue firmly against the bottom of his cock. Shige held onto Yuko’s head as he eased himself all the way in, reveling in the feeling of Yuko’s throat working around him. He looked down and everything within his body clenched and burned. Yuko was looking up at him, her eyes amused. She pulled back, skin flushing as she stroked him, her tongue licking firmly against the head, a coy smile on her lips. Pulling her to her feet, he kissed her softly, slowly building up in pace. He smiled at her softly before turning her around. A sob left her as Shige pushed himself in, a slow burn echoed throughout her body. Shige grabbed hold of her arms holding her up away from the wall as he thrusted into her, the snap of his hips echoing throughout the alley. He could hear cars pass along the street, the quiet chatter of pedestrians walking by. He wondered absently if they could hear him fucking Yuko, if maybe one of them would think to take a shortcut and walk by them. He wondered how Yuko would look to them. Would she look as beautiful as she seemed to him, with her make up running and her cock bouncing in time with his thrusts. Shige pulled her back holding on to her so that her back was flush against his chest.

“Do you like me fucking you out in the open?” Shige whispered harshly into her ear. Yuko couldn’t think, all she could do was feel, and everything felt so good. Shige nipped at her ear and chuckled at how Yuko convulsed in his arms as he buried himself deep in her. Shige reached down, circling around her cock lightly, making sure to keep his touch feather light, he pumped her slowly.

“Please!” Yuko gasped, her hips moving on their own looking for any type of friction, her legs quivering.

“Please what?” Shige pulled himself out keeping the tip of his cock in watching as Yuko pushed back against him immediately. Yuko let out a choked sob as Shige pulled all the way out and slammed his way back in. Tegoshi had never been fucked like this before, so raw and angry, so possessively. She reached her hand down, gripping Shige’s hand and closing it firmly around herself, she had begun to pump herself when suddenly Shige was gone. The sudden loss of everything left Yuko dumbfounded, she turned to look at him as Shige narrowed his eyes at her.

“I told you not to touch yourself, do you not know how to listen?” he said lowly as he walked towards her and Yuko backed up against the wall.

“I’m sorry,” she breathed. She reached for him, but right before she touched him Shige backed away just out of reach.

“For what?” he crossed his arms and Tegoshi had never in her entire life felt this way. Tegoshi reached again, only for Shige to push her hand away, his eyes narrowed.

“For not listening, for touching myself when you said not to, for touching ano-” a sob left Tegoshi, she was so turned on and frustrated and she just wanted Shige back. Hot tears sprang out of her eyes, and then she was enveloped, as Shige kissed her again, his teeth biting her lip before his tongue licked to soothe the skin there, his hand coming down to grab onto her cock, pumping quickly and all Yuko could do was moan into his mouth. Shige turned her around pushing himself in so slowly and gently that Yuko let out another sob, Shige pulled her against his chest, his lips dropping soft kisses down every bit of skin he could reach.

“Close! I’m sorry, I’m so close,” Yuko sobbed and Shige pushed them forward so that Yuko could hold onto the wall. He gripped her hips, fingertips leaving bruises like flower petals on her skin.

“Can you come without me touching you?” Shige asked as he snapped his hips, his cock bumping right in the spot where Tegoshi wanted him the most. Yuko let out another choked sob out before nodding. “Good,” Shige said huskily as he increased his pace slamming against Yuko’s spot over and over. Fireworks were starting to appear behind Yuko’s eyelids.

“....for me, come for me, come for me….” Shige rasped like a prayer against her shoulder and Yuko did just that, everything exploding out at once. Waves upon waves of pleasure crashed upon her like the ocean during a storm. Shige’s pace came to a halt as he orgasmed, his teeth sinking into her shoulder like a brand. When he pulled out Yuko’s legs gave out, and she landed on the ground. A sob leaving her body as she came down from the high. Shige helped her up, using a handkerchief to clean her up some before pulling her underwear back up, and fixing her skirt. Then he hugged her close, his finger’s running down her sides, soft kisses pressed against her temple, her cheeks and then he kissed her so softly, that she wanted to cry harder. He brushed his thumbs along her cheeks, trying to salvage as much of the makeup as he could, but he knew he’d ruined her.

“I’m sorry I may have-” Tegoshi cut him off with a kiss, as searing as the ones she had been given. Shige smiled, his heart had never been so full.

-

Tegoshi patted the towel against his face, having washed off all the makeup. He turned to face Shige who was trying not to hover, a first aid kit in his hands. Tegoshi smiled coming to sit in the chair next to him delightling slightly at the soreness.

“It’s okay,” Tegoshi murmured softly, as Shige went to work on disinfecting his knee, he wasn’t sure when he had managed to scrape it. His fingers were gentle, bending down to kiss around the area every time Tegoshi hissed at the sting.

“Are you sure? It wasn’t too much?” Shige looked up at him, eyes worried, lip between his teeth, and Tegoshi’s heart grew so much he was sure it would explode.

“It wasn’t, it was hot, I really enjoyed you making me yours.” He brushed Shige’s hair back and leant down to drop a kiss on his forehead. “And if this is the aftercare, you can do that as many times as you want.” Shige laughed, dropping a soft kiss of his own on Tegoshi’s knee.

“Hey, Yuya can I come over? I really wanna cuddle you.” Shige said softly, his cheeks flushing. There was a soft knock on the door, before it opened. Ryoko made her way in, smiling brightly at them.

“You!” Tegoshi snapped, and Ryoko laughed, hands coming up to loosen the wig off her head. “Yamada, I want to make something perfectly clear.”

“Go ahead, do you mind if I strip? This dress is uncomfortably tight.”

“No one is telling you to go to the gym, you’re not gonna be able to dress as a girl if you keep this up…..” Tegoshi narrowed his eyes, “just tell your sister you wanna quit.”

“Tegoshi-san, you try telling that demon no.” Ryoko slid out of the dress and into some sweatpants before sitting down to take off her makeup. “My name is Ryosuke, by the way, nice to meet you.” Shige shook the hand Yamada extended.

“Anyway! What I wanted to say was, Shige is mine. So you can’t touch him.” Shige felt his insides warming.

“I know that.” Yamada laughed, turning to face them again, now without his makeup, “Massu paid me to play with you for a bit.” Yamada winked, throwing a zip up hoodie on and grabbing a bag,  “Oh! You got a good one by the way, Yuya, he properly told me to stop before he lunged across the room to collect you, good work today!” He called cheerily as he walked out of the room.

“I’m going to kill Massu, I’m gonna punch him in the face.” Tegoshi pouted and Shige wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling softly into his neck feeling as Tegoshi began to relax into him. “But first back to mine for some food and cuddles and sleep.” Shige made a soft sound already too relaxed and content to offer anything else. Tegoshi stood up pulling Shige with him. He turned to put a shirt on catching a glimpse of the flowering bruise on his shoulder. Shige bent forward kissing it lightly. Their eyes connected and Tegoshi turned to kiss Shige softly, before hugging him tightly.

Tegoshi had always been turned off by jealousy. He hated the idea of being tied down to one person, but with Shige it just seemed right. He was meant to be with him for however long that was. Also, if Shige was going to fuck him into next week every time he got jealous, well, there was nothing wrong with that either. Tegoshi laced their fingers together and pulled Shige out of the club and towards his home, where their bellies would be filled and they would fall asleep 30 minutes into the movie Shige had picked out, arms wrapped around each other, and so so happy.


End file.
